Every Rose Has Its Thorns Chapter One
by livelaughspaz66
Summary: Hogwarts is always filled with drama, but this year, Rose Weasley's sixth year, is going to be legendary. I mean, how else can you describe the year she fell in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

With a loud whistle the Hogwarts Express was off. Students hung their heads out of the windows and waved goodbye to their families. Moms blew kisses while Fathers waved back. Young siblings cried into their palms. When was it their turn to attend Hogwarts?

"Merlin, Victoire's baby wouldn't stop screaming its head off." Albus Potter sighed rubbing his temple.

"That only because you took her pacifier!" His cousin, Rose Weasley argued.

"She got it back!"

"Only after she made it fly back to her!"

"Well, then I was making sure she isn't a squib!"

"Albus, her nose has been changing shapes since she was born!"

"You never know, maybe she was dropped in some radioactive waste and she became a mutant!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Is it nice in your world?"

"Shut up, Rose." He scowled.

She smirked. Rose always knew how to bother Albus. You could thank the many summers at the Potter house for that.

As they argued on the compartment door slid open to reveal a tall, blonde boy pushing in a large suitcase. Albus turned his attention to him and grinned.

"You sure do pack lightly, don't you Scorp?" Albus chuckled.

"No, Al, I just pack enough clean clothes." Scorpius replied throwing his bag on the shelf.

Rose grinned. She already knew this train ride was going to be legendary.

"I pack clean clothes." Albus grumbled.

"Sure you do, mate." Scorpius chuckled.

He sat down next to Rose and casually threw his arm around her shoulder. Rose, like usual, cleared her throat and arched her brow at him. Scorpius shook his head at her, a playful grin on his face, and removed his arm.

"Rosie, why must you be so mean?" Scorpius sighed dramatically.

"Mean? Please, if I was being everybody would know." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine." Scorpius replied.

Rose was used to Scorpius's behavior by now. It had started in their fourth year. Before then Scorpius acted more like a protective brother to her. Now Scorpius was much more different. During classes he would constantly be told by Professors to stop flirting with Rose and get his work done, sometimes the other students would tell him to stop too. At first Rose thought he was joking, now she just hopes he is.

"Have you heard who the Quidditch captain in Gryffindor is?" Albus asked them.

For some reason his question made Scorpius's grin widen. Rose's eyes narrowed.

"It's Scorp, obviously." She told Albus.

"How did you figure it out?" Scorpius asked, alarmed by her very good guess.

"You're not the greatest at keeping secrets." She smiled.

He crossed his arms, "I wanted it to be a surprise." He mumbled.

"As long as I'm not kicked off the team I'll pretend to be surprised."

"Aw, but Rosie I was hoping you would be my personal cheerleader."

She glared at him, "There is no way in hell I would do that."

Albus chuckled, "Tough luck."

"A guy can hope right?" Scorpius said to Albus.

Rose shook her head. How did she become best friends with this lot? As she watched them she realized her answer, they were the only ones who could be her best friends, whether she liked it or not.

XX

"Rosie!"

The voice startled Rose who had been taking a nap, "Who's there?" She asked sleepily.

"It's Scorp, duh." He said shaking Rose.

"Stop it, I want to sleep!" She hissed.

"As much as I like this position I think you want to change into your uniform.

Hearing what he said Rose's eyes shot open. When she saw Scorpius's head hanging above her she thought her eyes were still adjusting to the light, but more minutes passed and Scorpius's face was still there. Rose turned red, she had fallen asleep on his lap. Trying to get off she fell to the ground with a thud.

Scorpius chuckled and held out his hand to help her up, "You alright there?"

Rose took his hand and got to her feet, "Yeah, just fine."

"Well you better change." He told her, tapping on the watch around his wrist.

She nodded and reached up for her bag. Scorpius ended up getting it for her seeing how she couldn't reach.

"There you go, shorty." Scorpius grinned.

"Shut up, Scorp." Rose glared.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding." He replied, ruffling her hair.

"Do. Not. Touch. The. Hair." Rose warned and shoved his hand away.

She quickly made her way out of the compartment before Scorpius could reply. She headed towards the changing compartments, but paused. She had forgotten her tie. Sighing, Rose turned around and walked back into her compartment.

"Forgot my-" Rose began to say.

Wham!

She had run into Scorpius. Now that would've been fine, if she just ran into him, she had done it a dozen times before, but this time was different. Scorpius had been changing, too. So Rose had just walked into his chest…

"Oh Merlin." Her eyes widened, "Sorry, sorry!"

Scorpius's expression matched hers perfectly, but he tried to act cool. "Er, s'cool." He managed to say, "Here." He threw her a tie clumsily.

Rose was frozen for a moment. Finally she managed to back out of the compartment.

It took a while for everything to process for Rose. Even then all Rose could think about was her running into Scorpius's chest, his very… muscular chest she had to add.

Yeah, the train ride was legendary alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the middle of the train ride Albus had to leave the compartment due to the _excessive_ amount of flirting. Rose and Scorpius could make him feel sick to his stomach at times. He wondered how the people in Gryffindor dealt with them; he could only imagine what Roxanne said to them.

Albus found himself at the most avoided compartment, thanks to the teacher compartments nearby. He didn't mind, it wasn't like he was doing something illegal like Loran and Lysander Scamander. Albus was pretty sure they were planning to get a pet dragon. Hagrid probably was included in their plans some way or another. If there was any type of magical creature, Hagrid was there. Albus chuckled, thinking back to the story of Hagrid and Norbet, Norberta, he corrected himself. His dad had nearly lost Gryffindor the cup that year…

"Um, excuse me?" A soft voice interrupted Albus' thoughts.

Albus glanced to the door; he hadn't even heard the door open. A small, blonde girl stood there shifting her weight back and forth from her right foot to her left.

"Oh, 'ello." Albus greeted.

"Mind if I sit here? It seems as if every compartment is filled with these hot-tempered redheads." The blonde smiled weakly, not a trace of an English accent to her voice.

He chuckled, "Go right ahead and it seems like you met the many Weasley cousins."

The girl sat opposite Albus, note even bothering to put her luggage on the shelf, "The Weasleys? I've heard of them, of course, but I didn't know there was so many!"

"Yeah, they're everywhere you go. I'm Albus Potter, by the way." He introduced.

She was silent for a moment as her mind registered the name. Potter? _The_ Potter family? But instead of stammering out a few unintelligible words she grinned and replied, "Oh how misfortunate… It must get really tiring when people ask if you're related to Harry Potter, right?"

Albus blinked, what was this girl playing at? He studied her bright grin and realized, while feeling incredibly dumb, she was kidding, "Oh yeah, real annoying."

She laughed lightly, "I'm Charlie Monte, nice to meet you, Albus."

"You too… Say are you from America?" He asked.

Charlie's grin actually vanished. Her bright blue eyes became dull and uninterested, "Yeah I'm a transfer from Clairton's School of Magic." Her voice was short.

Albus barely noticed the change of her expression, "That must've been brilliant."

Charlie only nodded, her gaze focused on anything but Albus. She always tried to be subtle with her feelings, but a few of them always managed to sneak past her guard.

Now Albus saw how she was troubled by her old school. Nerves perhaps? Maybe she missed her friends. A million possibilities raced through his head.

Instead of pestering her more Albus leaned back and studied the passing landscape. It seemed like there was only a half an hour left. That meant he would have to go back to the compartment. He wrinkled his nose; he did not want to know what had happened in there. Scorpius was going to fill him in later, anyway. Like usual, though, Albus would tune out his voice. Talking to Scorpius was almost like talking to his mum; all he had to do was nod every now and then and mutter, 'yeah' and 'okay.'

"Oi Albus!"

He blinked and returned back to reality. Rose was in the compartment now. She was dressed in her school uniform, but her tie was tied in a big knot.

Her expression darkened, "Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to." Albus replied.

"Whatever, you better go change though." She said.

"Alright," Albus looked at Charlie, "See you later."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

With that Albus headed back to the compartment. Rose watched him leave before taking his spot, "I'm Rose by the way."

"Charlie." She introduced.  
>"Sorry that you got with Al, he's not the biggest talker unless you're in a constant argument with him like me." She grinned, "Just the usual cousinly love."<p>

"Then I'm guessing you're one of the many Weasleys." Charlie said with a smile.

"Was it the hair? Or maybe the freckles?"

Charlie laughed, "Both, not to mention your badge."

Rose glanced down at her quidditch badge. IT was a new addition to her uniform. Hogwarts just started to give them out ot the house teams. It was a simple circle with a gold border. The three hoops took the center of the badge. 'Rose Weasley' was printed under it along with '#13' and 'Beater.'

"Forgot about that." Rose laughed.

The girls continued to talk, shooting jokes back and forth at each other. They laughed good-heartedly though. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

XX

Scorpius was still in the compartment untying and retying his tie over and over again. His mind was racing. He couldn't get the image of Rose's expression as she ran into him. It had been priceless, but why had he been so speechless, too? It had been the perfect moment for a snarky comment. He hadn't even acted like _the_ Scorpius Malfoy at all.

"What is it with you and Rose and ties?" Albus asked walking into the compartment.

"What is it with you stomping around like a horse?" Scorpius snapped.

"Touchy, touchy."

Scorpius smoothed his shirt. He was being touchy about the whole thing. He just had to let it go.

"Where'd you go?" Scorpius asked eager to change the subject.

"Another compartment." Albus shrugged.

"No shit Sherlock. I meant who'd you go sit with." He rolled his pale eyes.

"No one until an exchange student came in."

"Oooh, let me guess. Let me guess; was she a hot, but very confused, French student? Or perhaps an Irish redhead?" Scorpius grinned, "You know how I feel about gingers."

Albus arched his brow, mentally adding that statement to his list of 'Reasons Why Scorpius Loves Rose.' "I'm going to forget you said that." Not. "American girl, actually."

"Good enough." Scorpius shrugged ignoring what Albus first said.

"She's not your type." Albus simply said.

"What do you mean? Girl is my type." Scorpius grinned.

Albus laughed at that and nodded. There was no doubt about that. Scorpius hit on every at Hogwarts. The only one who objected the flirting was Rose. Why wouldn't Charlie just be another target?

Because she's smarter than that, Albus thought quietly.


End file.
